Assassin's Creed
by SeverusHermioneForever
Summary: AU. Hermione is happy with her life who she shares with her daughter. But when an assassin attempts to kill her daughter, she is forced to move back to London and seek help from her ex-husband, Severus Snape, who is a secret agent. Through out the struggle of protecting their young daughter, both of them realize they can't run from their mistakes forever. SS/HG.
1. Chapter 1

**Title: **Assassin's Creed

**Pairings: **Hermione/Severus

**Summary: **AU. Hermione is happy with her life who she shares with her daughter. But when an assassin attempts to kill her daughter, she is forced to move back to London and seek help from her ex-husband, Severus Snape, who is a secret agent. Through out the struggle of protecting their young daughter, both of them realize they can't run from their mistakes forever.

* * *

The thing that Hermione loved most about her book shop was the smell. The smell was a mixture of old books and lavender, her two favourite smells and she couldn't help but inhale the smell for the thousandth time. It was like a drug to her and she came even more addicted to it every time she breathed it in.

Hermione Granger ran a little bookshop called _The Open Book _that was located in a little town in Scotland called Hogsmeade. Next to her little bookshop was the town's joke shop that was owned by twins called Fred and George who got on very well with Hermione and were in fact very good friends. Her young daughter, Nina, went to the local high-school which was called Hogwarts and was currently starting year seven.

She smiled blissfully and sipped at her cup of tea and watched the customers browse the bookshop when the door opened and out stepped a woman with long blond hair who was wearing a bright yellow dress and she waved at Hermione before bouncing over to her.

"Hello Luna." Hermione greeted her friend. "Going to another wedding?" When Luna wears yellow, it could only mean that she was going to a wedding. According to Luna, yellow meant good luck at weddings.

Luna nodded, looking dreamy. "I am but I want to get a little extra gift for the bride."

"Anything I can help you with?"

"Well, she really likes sports like Lacrosse. You may know her." She frowned. "She's the younger sister of Fred and George Weasley."

"Oh! Ginny Weasley?" Hermione asked curiously, the name now sounding familiar. "But I'm afraid this is not a sport's shop Luna."

Luna nodded. "I know and I can't afford her any of the sport equipments so I figured a book would do. Yes, Fred and George's little sister. She's getting married to Harry Potter."

Hermione went to school with Harry and was very good friends with him. He had invited her to the wedding but weddings only reminded her of her own and she wanted to forgot about _him. _

"Oh how wonderful! Let's see what I've got for her." Hermione came out of the counter and went over to the sports section. Hermione herself has never been found of sports. Always preferred the company of books. She always thought sports were nothing but messy and violent.

After a quick search, Hermione pulled out what seemed like a cloth-bound book on Lacrosse and Luna's eyes lit up.

"Oh this is perfect! She'll love it!" Luna traced the title gently with her fingers and she hummed merrily as Hermione gift-wrapped it for her.

"Have fun at the wedding." Hermione said, giving a smile at her friend as Luna tucked the bag underneath her arm.

"Oh I will. Thank you Hermione." With one last wave at her friend, Luna left the shop, happy with the book she had found.

The rest of the day was peaceful as Hermione served customer after customer. She left the shop at 5 O' Clock and she walked home. Luckily, her home was only five minutes away and she saw that her daughter was sat at the kitchen table, doing her homework with a mug of hot chocolate placed in front of her.

Nina was quite small for her age and had very pale skin. She had long, black curly hair and a heart shaped face, her eyes black like her fathers in which Hermione tried not to think about every time she looked into them.

"Need any help?" Hermione asked her as she prepared dinner, turning on the oven.

Nina shook her head. "Nope. It's just English, our teacher asked us to do a book review."

"Oh? What book?"

"Holes." Nina replied. Hermione gave a slight smile, remembering the time she read the book to her daughter when she was younger.

After tea, Nina helped washed the dishes and went upstairs to go on the computer whilst Hermione went to watch some television and switched on the news channel.

"_...The Death Eaters, a new terrorist group has been formed somewhere in Europe. A body of one of their members has been founded in a suicide bomb attempt. More will be revealed."_

Hermione took no notice of the report and switched through the channels to find something good on but to her avail, she found nothing and switched the television of and went to bed, suddenly feeling very tired.

* * *

The rest of the week went by peacefully for Hermione and Nina. Hogsmeade was a peaceful village and there was very little crime and it was a lot safer from where she used to live.

_It was for the best._ Hermione mused as she headed to work one morning. _To make things safer for Nina. To get away from him. _

"Hey 'Mionie-" Fred chirped cheerfully as he opened his shop, his twin brother, George was leaning against the building and was grinning down at her.

"How are you?" George finished of.

Hermione chuckled. She should be used to the twins finishing of each others sentences by now.

"I'm very well. I heard your sister got married." She gave narrowed her eyes at Fred. "And I told you not to call me that."

"Oh yes but you see-"

"Since we love our darling little sister so dearly-"

"We told the groom that if he dared lay a hand on her in any shape or form-"

"He should be expecting the worlds nastiest pranks in existence."

Hermione raised an eyebrow. "Poor Harry. Surely you didn't have to torment him to death?"

"Nah, where's the fun in that?" Fred asked, his eyes twinkling with amusement.

"Besides, enough about our sister and her groom. When's your wedding coming up?" George picked up the boxes that were scattered around their feet.

"One wedding was enough for me thank you." The door opened and her eyes turned distant for a brief second, as though lost in a memory that was meant to be buried. "Have a good day."

"You too Mionie," The twins replied as they entered their own shop and out of the corner of her eyes she could see Fred hitting George on the back of his head for asking Hermione such a question.

_You don't need another wedding..._Hermione told herself firmly as she set up her bookshop. _Not after what happened with him. You're fine here with Nina up in Hogsmeade. You don't need anyone else. Just Nina._

Later that day, the local mayor Kingsley stepped into the shop. He looked dead on his feet and Hermione wondered how he could be so tired whilst running such a small town. But then again, being a town mayor might be a lot more difficult than it seemed.

"Good morning Kingsley," Hermione chirped. "You look dead on your feet."

Kingsley rubbed the sleep out of his eyes and leaned over the counter. "Thanks for the compliment."

Hermione rolled her eyes. "You very well know that was not what I meant. Anyway, what brings you into _The Open Book_? If you're looking for coffee, I'm afraid you've come to the wrong type of shop."

"I'm looking for a kindle. I'm going down to London for a few important meetings and the travelling situation is tedious. I have a list of numerous of books I need to finish reading but to fit them into a small suitcase is impossible."

Hermione nodded. "It's lucky because it's the last one left. They're quite a hit in this town. Will have to order more soon." She went into the back of the shop and got out a boxed kindle and showed it to Kingsley. "Is this to your satisfactory?"

Kingsley looked at the box and studied it for a few moments before nodding. "It will do me just fine. Will save me a lot of room in the suitcase," He handed her the money.

Hermione put it in the bag and gave him a smile. "Don't over do your work Kingsley. Take a rest once in a while. Looks like you need it."

Kingsley gave a good hearted laugh. "You sound just like my wife." He shook his head. "See you soon Hermione." With that, he left the shop.

Hermione wondered what Kingsley could be doing in London but then again, London was a big place for dabbling with politics.

She shook her head. It was none of her business to know what Kingsley was up to. She had her own business to run.

By the time she had finished, it was dark. She had finished later today as she had many customers as it was heading towards the winter season and the time was going towards six. She pulled up her hood and wrapped herself warm as she headed home.

When she reached her home, she saw the lights were on and smiled. Nina was home. She knew Nina was a very independent but Hermione somehow couldn't help but worry about her daughter's safety, just like any other mother would.

"Nina I'm home!" Hermione shouted as she closed the door. "Sorry I'm late, it's been a very busy day." She locked the door behind her and began to take her coat of when she heard the sound of shuffling feet coming from upstairs, followed by a loud bang.

Hermione frowned.

"Nina?" She asked again, this time more loudly and she headed to the bottom of the stairs, looking up in the direction of her daughter's bedroom.

For a few seconds, there was a moment of silence before she heard Nina gave a petrified scream. Her eyes widened and she rushed to the kitchen and grabbed a knife before rushing up stairs to her daughter's bedroom, only hearing loud banging and her daughter's cries for help.

She barged in, holding the knife high in the air and was ready to strike when she saw the intruder and realized that he was no ordinary murder or thief.

He was an _assassin. _


	2. Chapter 2

**Note: **F**or those who are confused as to why there is no magic in this story, this is because this story is completely Alternative Universe. Hope that makes more sense!**

**Also, So sorry for the late update! Been trying to finish of my Batman/Harry Potter Crossover.(It's called Mercy Darkness, please check it out!:) ) Which is now completed. So now I have time to focus on this fanfic for you lovely people!**

* * *

The assassin held Nina up against the wall by her neck, choking her as he pressed her firmly against her neck with his bulky arm and held a long curved dagger in his left hand. He was dressed in black from head to toe, and had a long black hooded cape which covered most of his face but when the assassin turned, he wore a dark silver mask with black swirls on to shield his face completely.

Her heart pounded loudly and she thought it was going to explode and she held her knife higher, looking straight at the assassin and tried not to show any fear because if she did, it would be her greatest downfall. "Let her go." She hissed and began to move forward slowly, the floorboard groaning as she moved.

The assassin tightened his grip on Nina. "One more move and she's dead." He replied sternly.

Hermione stopped in her tracks, afraid for her daughter's safety.

The assassin pushed Nina even harder against the wall and out of the corner of her eyes, her daughter's head began to bleed. She tightened her grip on her knife, her eyes full of fury. "Let her go." She demanded again, this time more loudly.

The assassin looked up and shoved Nina to the side, knocking her to the floor where she laid in the corner and she whimpered ever so slightly but stopped as the assassin turned his gaze upon her. The assassin turned to look back at Hermione and she shivered as he looked her up and down.

"He will rise."

Hermione blinked. "W-What?" She questioned surprised that the words had come out of her mouth. What exactly had the assassin meant by that?

The assassin moved to the open window, his arms at his side and he put his weapon back on his belt before he looked at Hermione again. "He will rise and ablaze will fall." With that, the assassin back-flipped out of the window and Hermione rushed to the window edge only to see the end of his cape billowing behind him and he disappeared without a trace into the night.

She quickly snapped her windows shut and made sure they were securely locked and let out a breath that she hadn't realized she was holding before she rushed to hug her daughter Nina.

"What happened Nina?" She asked her daughter soothingly as she checked her daughter's wound. If anything had happened to her daughter, it would be all her fault and he would never forgive her if something did happen to Nina. She helped Nina down to the kitchen and Hermione got out the first aid kit and began to clean the wound.

"I got home late because I had a revision class with Professor Flitwick and I felt like I was being followed...I kept looking around but I saw nobody so I hurried home and went to grab a book from my room and turned on the lights only to notice..." Nina shuddered and took a deep breath. "That _he _was standing in the corner and he attacked me and then you came."

Hermione pulled her daughter into a comforting hug and kissed her on top of the forehead.

"Did he say anything to you?"

Nina shook her head. "Just kept muttering that he will rise." She snuggled against her mother, seeking comfort. "What did he mean by that?"

"No idea sweetie but I will put an end to this I will promise you that."

"Does it have to do with Daddy?" Nina bit her lip, looking worried. It was something that Nina did whenever she got worried, she always bit her lip.

Hermione sighed. Nina had no idea what her daddy did, only to know that it was an incredibly dangerous job that often put his life at risk.

Hermione knew that because how else would she have met her ex-husband?

"Who knows Nina...who knows."

They sat like that for a while, holding each other for comfort. Hermione's mind was racing with one idea after the other in ways that she could protect her daughter from further assassination and all her ideas centred around one particular man.

"Does this mean I get to have pizza and ice-cream for tea?" Nina asked, looking hopeful.

Hermione laughed and kissed the daughter on top of her head.

* * *

After Hermione had put Nina to bed, she crept back downstairs towards the front room with a glass of wine in her hand and her mobile. The mobile placed on her ear and she was waiting for someone on the other end to pick it up. Just as she sat down, someone at the other end of the line picked up and Hermione sighed with relief.

"...Hello? Yes, this is Hermione Granger and yes, it is _The _Hermione Granger. I have some news relating to 006."

There was a deathly pause and Hermione could hear some typing on the other end of the line.

"Thank you. Yes, the news is concerning our daughter. An assassin has attacked her tonight and I think it's time for me to come back."


End file.
